My Forgetful Valentine
by Kayla the kawaii gurl
Summary: In which Natsu forgets what day it is, and Lucy believes she's been friend-zoned. Nalu one-shot. FLUFF! REVIEW!


**KTKG Says:** What's up people! This is just a little story that I've had sitting around. I originally was going to post it back on Valentine's Day but I just decided to finish it now. I know it's not the season anymore but, eh, it's Nalu. You can never go wrong with Nalu! I hope you guys like it!

Remember, I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, I'm just borrowing for fun.

 **My Forgetful Valentine**

"What's that look for Luce?"

Natsu gave Lucy a confused look as she shook her head, clearing the plate that had previously held some of the best spicy chocolate that he had had to date out of the way before focusing her brown eyes on him once more.

"Nothing Natsu, just… they were just good? Nothing… else… that you might want to say?"

Perplexed, Natsu slowly shook his head and replied, "Um… they were delicious?" A frown graced his lips as Lucy let out a sigh and made her way to her kitchen, more than likely to clean up whatever mess she had made in there.

What was with her? He had said that they were good! Hell, they were mouth watering delicious if he were to be honest with himself, so what was she upset about? It's not like he had said it was terrible. Sweets weren't necessarily his thing, but the way that Lucy always made them specifically for his taste buds always turned his mouth into a drooling mess, and any other time when he would tell her what he had just said a couple of minutes ago she was always happy.

What was so different this time?

"Are you heading out to the guild?"

Natsu was torn from his thoughts as Lucy entered back into the living room while drying her hands on an old towel. She had a smile on her face, however upon closer inspection he could see that it didn't meet her eyes like it usually did.

"Uh, yeah. You ready?"

Tossing the towel over her shoulder, she continued on to her bedroom and started rummaging around, re-emerging seconds later with a bag in her hand before making her way back to the kitchen. A couple of seconds later, she once again came out of the kitchen with the bag which was this time filled with little bags of chocolates. His thin pink-colored eyebrows rose in confusion once more as she held it out for him to take.

"Can you take these to Mira for me? I have a lot of cleaning to do here so I won't be to the guild until a little later."

Hesitantly, he took the bag from her as he mulled over her excuse of not going with him. He supposed it wasn't a complete lie, considering the bag in his hand was filled with enough chocolates to feed the whole guild. Taking what she said at face value, he guessed he could just head on without her.

"Alright Luce, I'll see you later then."

He peeked his head into the kitchen where she was furiously scrubbing away at a rather large bowl. When she didn't look up, he hesitantly called her name again, however she must have been too lost in thought to hear him, so he instead turned and headed out the door and down the street.

Natsu was lost in thought during the entire journey to the guild. The people hustling about around him going completely unnoticed as he thought over Lucy's strange reaction to his compliment on her chocolate.

Still lost in thought, Natsu was brought back to reality the minute he entered the guild and was instantly bombarded with the color red.

It seemed to be everywhere and in every form you could think of. The tables were covered in red linen, a huge red candle sitting in the middle of each one, while red, white, and pink streamers adorned the walls and fell from the ceiling and were accompanied by matching-colored balloons. A majority of the women of the guild were also wearing some form of the color with wide smiles on all of their faces.

Looking around with wide eyes, he made his way over to the bar where Mira was, her smile much wider than normal as he approached and handed over the bag in his hands. "No Lucy?" Mira gave him a concerned look as she noticed the look on his face. Of course, she should be concerned considering all the color was currently draining from his face as realization dawned on him.

Slowly, he lowered himself in a waiting bar stool and turned his focus on Mira who was busying herself with pulling individual bags of chocolates out of the bag. Chocolates that he was just now noticing were _heart-shaped_.

"Um… Mira? Is today Valentine's Day?"

Mira gave an affirmative hum as she counted out the small bags she had set before her. After she was done, she looked up at him. "It sure is. I would have thought that Lucy would have been here with you though. Did you like the chocolate she made especially for you?" At the question, Natsu let out a groan before letting his head fall to the countertop before him with a loud thud.

"Natsu? What's wrong? It's not the chocolate, is it? Oh, Lucy had worked so hard to get that recipe right…"

Natsu let out another groan but didn't bother raising his head from the counter top. "No, it's not that Mira it's just… I forgot what today was, and I think Lucy isn't too happy with me because of that."

Of course that had to be the reason why she was upset with him earlier, especially after the response he had given her about her chocolates. Natsu was dense, but he wasn't _that_ dense that he didn't know what it meant when a girl gave you special homemade chocolate on Valentine's Day. He couldn't believe that he forgot what day it was, especially since he had been looking forward to doing something with the celestial maid this year.

"Well, why don't you take her to that festival? I'm sure she would like that."

"Festival?"

Mira giggled slightly as she started separating out the bags of chocolate on the counter. "You mean to tell me you didn't notice all of the ruckus in town on your way here?" Natsu gave a sheepish shrug in response. After all, He had been distracted the whole journey to the guild trying to figure out what was wrong with Lucy. Now that he thought about it, he guess he had notice somewhat that people had seemed rather excited as they bustled about.

"It's a simple festival for couples, but I think she'll love it if you took her. She had been rather excited about it the other day…"

"That's a great idea! I mean, we're a couple, so I should take her to a couple's festival right? Thanks for the idea Mira!"

Mirajane stood frozen in shock at Natsu's statement as she watched him tear out of the guild's front doors. She was in so much shock that the sudden arrival of her younger sister made her jump slightly in fright.

"What's got Natsu so excited today?"

Placing a hand over her racing heart, she turned to Lisanna to find her examining the bags of chocolate that littered the bar. "I suggested Natsu take Lucy to the festival in town." Her younger sister gave her a sly grin as she nudged her with her elbow. "Ah, still trying to get those two together I see."

"Apparently, my services in that department are no longer needed. I wonder if Lucy knows…"

"Huh?"

Shaking her head, Mira began gathering up some of the bags in front of her, Lisanna following suit with a questioning look on her face. "Let's just say Natsu is busy being Natsu. In the mean time let's get these chocolates Natsu brought in from Lucy passed out."

As the siblings began handing out the little bags to the various members of the guild, Mira made a mental note to get as much information out of the blonde tomorrow as she could.

Apparently the blonde had been in the relationship she had been pinning for all along.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lucy sighed as she plopped down on the armchair in the corner of her living room, her body sinking into the cushions as soon as contact was made.

"You okay there Lu-chan?"

Groaning, Lucy sunk further into the seat as Levy came out of her bedroom, the make-up that she had came over to borrow from her in the small blunette's hands. Rubbing her eyes, she straightened up a bit as she replied, "Yeah… well actually, no. Not really."

Levy took a seat opposite of her on the couch, the same couch that Natsu had been on earlier when he had delivered the blow to her that she was still reeling from. "What? Why? What's going on?"

Looking her friend over, Lucy debated if she should tell her or not. Today of course was Valentine's Day, and for Levy this was a very important day. Why would that be you ask? Well, because Gajeel had actually manned up and made a move on Levy this year. He had asked her to the festival that was being held in the center of town after getting her the book she had been eyeing with some chocolates and flowers. Thus the reason Levy was borrowing some of her make-up.

Honestly, she was surprised that Gajeel had it in him to be so romantic, but she was really happy for her friend. In fact, she was so happy for her that she wasn't going to tell her what was wrong. She didn't want to ruin the day by making Levy worry about her while she was out and Lucy stayed at home to drown her sorrow in that tub of ice cream that was waiting in her freezer.

"Eh… it's nothing Levy-chan. I'm really alright, just tired from making all those chocolates, nothing else." Lucy gave her best smile in hopes that Levy would buy the excuse, and after a few seconds the blunette nodded in understanding. Lucy let out a silent sigh of relief as she sunk back into the cushions once more, that was, until Levy decided to speak once more.

"Speaking of chocolates, what did Natsu say about his special batch?"

Instantly Lucy paled in the face. The one question she was hoping wouldn't get asked of course just had to slip past her friend's lips.

"He uh… said they were good."

It wasn't like it was a lie, it was actually the truth. Natsu _had_ said he liked them, and the way he ate them up seemed to back that statement up. The thing is he just hadn't commented on the meaning of those chocolates he scarfed down. She frowned mentally as a thought hit her out of nowhere.

Did Natsu even know what today was?

"That's it? He just thought they were good?"

Wincing at Levy's voicing of her own earlier thoughts, Lucy looked around the room for anything that would move the conversation into a different direction. Her eyes widened as they fell on the clock on the far wall of her apartment. "Oh, Levy! You have to hurry up or you'll be late! Gajeel is probably already waiting for you!" Levy let out a gasp as her head whipped around to find the time for herself. "Oh Lu-chan, you're right!"

Settling for just using some of Lucy's lip-gloss, eyeliner, and mascara, Levy left the rest of the make-up where it was and made a beeline to the front door. "Sorry to run out on you like this Lucy! I promise I'll check in with you later."

Smiling, Lucy helped her smaller friend into her coat as she struggled into her boots. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. You just make sure you have a good time tonight, okay? You can tell me all about it tomorrow." At the comment, Levy straightened herself up and gave the blonde a quick hug before she hurried out the door and down the hall to the street, Lucy waving until she could no longer see the blue-haired woman.

Sighing, she went back inside her apartment as she closed the door behind her; her mind wandering back to it's earlier thought.

Natsu had definitely either forgot what the day was or friend-zoned her without actually saying anything. Maybe a bit of both knowing him.

Plopping back down on her couch, she grabbed one of her throw pillows and hugged it to her chest.

Had she read him wrong?

Over the past couple of months since he had returned, she and Natsu had seemed like they were closer, and not just in the friendly sense. Natsu had been more touchy-feely with her than before he had left, even going so far as to hold her hand every once in a while when they walked to and from the guild. He was also hugging her every chance he got, which honestly she wasn't complaining about, especially since the drop in temperature outside.

The way things had been progressing between them, Lucy had been sure that she was going to get that kiss she had been dreaming about for who knows how long this year after giving him some chocolate.

What she was not expecting was… that.

A knock on her door startled her from her thoughts. Getting up quickly from the couch, she looked at the clock and noticed it had been less than ten minutes since she had sat back down. Maybe Levy had forgotten something. She did tend to become a nervous mess when it came to the Iron Dragon Slayer after all. Taking one last look around, Lucy opened the door and was surprised at who was standing on the other side.

"Yo, Luce!"

Had her thoughts summoned him? He was the last person she had been expecting to be standing at her door. "Natsu! I thought you were at the guild?" She let him in and started to head back to the couch when she noticed he wasn't following her. Turning, she thought she caught a funny look cross his face before his infamous smile covered it up. "There's some festival in town! Hurry up and get dressed so we can go check it out!" At the comment, Lucy felt like smacking herself in the face.

Yup, the idiot forgot what day it was.

Still, she wasn't going to turn down a night on the town with Natsu, even if it were to a couple's festival as just friends. _Just friends_. At the thought, she was tempted to tell him forget about it, but then she made the mistake of looking at his face which currently was fixed with that cute excited expression she could never say no to. Growling, she practically stomped off to her room to dress herself in some warmer clothes.

Man she had it bad for him, and that was not good.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"That was fun, eh Luce?"

Lucy nodded and hummed out a response as she walked beside the tall pink-haired man, munching away at her warm chicken kebob as the two of them made their way back to her apartment.

It was true; she had had fun tonight, however she couldn't shake her thoughts from earlier. Who could blame her though, considering everywhere she looked there were couples hugged up and sneaking kisses all around her. It hadn't helped her mood, but it didn't diminish it completely.

All night, Lucy had spent almost the entire time convincing herself that she was okay with her and Natsu only being friends. Sure, it would be complete torture if the skinship between them kept up, seeing as all night he either held her hand or had an arm thrown around her, but she could deal with it.

Well, at least she _hoped_ she could deal with it. She didn't do so hot tonight.

Suddenly, she caught herself right before she slammed into Natsu's back, hugging the stuffed red dragon he had won her close to her chest in case she dropped it. Looking around him, she noticed that they had finally made it back to her apartment. Frowning a bit, she had to force a smile to her face as she moved around him to head upstairs.

"Thanks for hanging out with me Natsu! I really appreciate it!" She gave him a quick hug, however when she tried to let go, he trapped her in his arms. Surprised, Lucy tried to look up at him but couldn't make it past the goofy grin of the stuffed animal trapped between her and Natsu.

"Ne, Lucy. About earlier… I'm sorry. I sort of forgot about what today was until Mira reminded me…"

Although she tried not to, Lucy couldn't help but freeze up at Natsu's words. Was he about to tell her what she had been dwelling on all day? Figuring it was better to just get it over with, she tried to keep her voice light as she responded. "Don't worry about it Natsu. I'm okay with us just being friends. I'm glad you liked the chocolate though." When Natsu didn't reply for a while, Lucy managed to crane her head around enough to finally catch a glimpse of Natsu's confused face.

Wait a minute. Confused?

Stepping back so she could look at him properly, she softly called his name and asked him what was wrong. The response that she got from him was definitely not one that she was expecting.

"Lucy… you want to go back to being just friends?"

"Well yeah you- wait a minute, what do you mean _go back_?"

Natsu's brows furrowed in frustration. "What do you mean, ' _what do you mean'_? You just said that you wanted to go back to being just friends!" Thoroughly confused, Lucy had to restrain herself from smacking him with the plushie in her hand. "Natsu! When have we ever been more than just friends?"

At this, the fire mage shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno, for a while now? Everything seemed to be going good, why would you change your mind? Is it because I forgot what today was?" At his response, Lucy felt the bottom of her mouth hit the ground in shock.

Whoa whoa whoa, was Natsu telling her he had been considering them a couple for a while now? When had he… when did they…

"I guess around the time of the whole dragon fiasco? Maybe before that?"

She hadn't realized that she had voiced her question.

Wait a minute, _how_ long did he just say he considered them a couple? She blinked owlishly a couple of times at the man in front of her that seemed to be growing increasingly nervous by the second, trying to process everything that he was telling her, when suddenly everything seemed to start making sense.

The fact that he was always at her house, the skinship, waking up to him in her bed every other day curled around her, and the fact that he had been getting her little gifts here and there… Her eyes widened at the realization of it all, and it took all of her willpower not to smack herself in the head at the conclusion she came to.

She should have known. At the end of the day, Natsu was a man of action, not words.

"Sorry Luce. I guess I'm not that great at this relationship stuff…"

At the comment, Lucy couldn't help bursting out in laughter as she dropped the stuffed animal in her hands to throw her arms around Natsu's neck. "Natsu, you idiot!" She was still laughing and hugging him as he slowly wrapped his arms around her in response. "Lucy wha-"

Natsu was cut off from the rest of that thought as Lucy's hands came up to grab hold of his face, bringing his head down to her level so she could smash her lips against his.

He froze for a second; unsure of what to do until the softness that was Lucy seemed to take hold of his senses and his instincts finally kicked in. Tilting his head to the side, he brought one of his hands up to cradle the back of her hat-clad head, the other wrapping tighter around her waist until she was flush against him. Their lips moved delicately against each other, their tongues darting out every so often to touch before the need for air broke them apart.

Puffs of air surrounded the two as they rested their foreheads together in an attempt to catch their breaths. Lucy broke into another fit of giggles as she ran her fingers through Natsu's hair. He raised his eyebrows in question at Lucy's smiling and flushed face as she rose onto her tiptoes to place a quick peck to his lips.

"Oh Natsu, it's not that you're bad at this relationship stuff it's just… next time you want to take our relationship to the next level, let me know first, okay?"

He chuckled in response, hugging her close to his body once more as placed a kiss to her forehead. "I got it Luce." She gave a shiver in response and that was when Natsu decided it was time to get her inside. "C'mon freeze baby, let's get you inside before you turn to ice and I'll have to thaw you out."

He took her hand in his and made a grab for the dragon she had dropped with his free hand before leading her into the building and up to her apartment on the second floor. They stopped right outside of her front door, Lucy grabbing the plushie from him as she started to unlock the door. "Are you going back to the guild?"

"Do you want me to go back to the guild?" He smirked as a blush blossomed across her cheeks as she shook her head in the negative. He motioned for her to open the door and followed her inside.

Eventually, the two ended up on her couch as they normally would be when they would settle down to watch movies; both resting their heads on each arm of the couch, her legs thrown over his bent ones in an effort for them both to be able to fit on the couch. It was familiar to her but also different, considering Lucy now knew in what light Natsu viewed their relationship.

"Hey Luce…" She turned to look at him but instead found herself being pulled over in his direction to rest on his chest. "Did you make all that chocolate for everyone at the guild?" She paused for a second before shaking her head no, a small smile gracing her lips. Was he jealous? "Good… that's good."

Yeah, he was a bit jealous. For some reason, the knowledge made her feel slightly giddy.

"Do you have anymore left?" She craned her head back at bit to eye him, her eyebrow raised as she replied, "Depends on what your answer may be to the chocolates I already gave you." He wrapped an arm around her as one of his signature smirks tugged at his lips.

"You'll just have to wait until White Day for your answer, eh?" He barked out a laugh as she frowned and lightly smacked his chest before hugging her close. "I'm just joking Luce. You know I love you, right?"

She froze as his words finished echoing in her ears, and despite the overflow of emotion threatening to burst from her chest, she didn't cry or anything cliché like she read in her romance novels. Instead, she let a face-splitting smile appear on her face as she linked their hands together and gave a slight squeeze. "Yeah, I know, and I love you too."

"Good. Now, about that chocolate…"

"Get it yourself! You raid the fridge any other time."

He chuckled and ruffled her hair, pulling her close once more and shifting around until she was lying comfortably on top of him and turned his attention back to the movie playing. "I will in a bit, I'm too comfortable to get up right now." She snorted but felt her eyes closing all the same from the comfort and warmth Natsu was emitting beneath her. Her final thought before she drifted off to sleep was that this had turned out to be one of the most eventful Valentine's Days she had ever had.

"Happy Valentine's Day Lucy. Love you."

"Happy Valentine's Day Natsu, I love you too."

Yes, a very eventful one indeed.

 **THE END**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

KTKG Says: Soooooo… what did you think? Meh, I thought it was cute. Just a little something that I thought I would share with you all. Remember… REVIEW!


End file.
